


【希佐】独处的时光

by MadPerson33



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadPerson33/pseuds/MadPerson33
Summary: 当那个声音停在办公室的大门的时候，佐菲的心咯噔了一下。
Relationships: Ultraman Hikari/Ultraman Zoffy, 希卡利/佐菲
Kudos: 6





	【希佐】独处的时光

**Author's Note:**

> · 希卡利 × 佐菲。  
> · 纯粹只是想写希卡利和佐菲一起熬夜的场景而已。

等离子火花塔的灯光如红日西坠慢慢转淡的时候，宇宙警备队总部里待着的人也陆陆续续的减少。毕竟他们的作息也和地球人一样，遵守着日出而作，日落而息的生活。

已经迫不及待等着下班的人开始询问旁友要不要去附近的酒吧喝一两杯消磨时间，有的则是说难得今日没加班打算回家陪陪自己的伴侣和孩子，有些则说今天轮到他们的队伍值班巡逻所以酒局什么的就不去了。  
  
  
佐菲路过的时候虽然也被邀约下班之后一同喝杯酒当作放松一下心情。可惜佐菲只能笑着婉拒并表示自己还有些文件要处理，他就不奉陪了。临走前和他们说玩得开心点就回去自己的办公室。  
  
  
说到下班后的开心时间，佐菲何尝不是想去的。这几天自己一直在外出任务，根本无暇顾及其他的事情包括一些文件处理。好不容易把外头的任务给处理好之后，真的打算应邀去喝杯时，他差点就忘了自己办公桌上堆着厚厚的文件如同山一样那么的高。脑子里想要跑出去玩的心情顿时被拍散。  
  
  
心有点累，佐菲心想。  
  
  
佐菲并不是被虐狂。他自己也不想每天都对着那么厚重的文件要处理的。其实他这几天不在所要处理的文件可以交给初代或者杰克来处理，只是这边的文件多数需要他这个队长的身份去修、改和批。初代和杰克也只是能帮一小块而已，那也是无可奈何的事情。  
  
  
难道这就是所谓的职位越高，责任越大，快乐越小吗？  
  
  
不过也罢了，也总算是解决了四分之一就对了。也能算是减少一点点。佐菲觉得今晚不熬夜的话估计明天还有一堆在等着自己。虽然艾斯和赛文有劝过他别熬夜，做到某个点的时候就好了，可依照刚才的趋势，今天不赶完估计明天还有，索性就留下来批了。  
  
  
与其说是被虐狂倒不如说他是典型的工作狂比较合适。  
  
  
佐菲不知道在这里坐了多久了。他来来回回修改和批阅光屏里的报告已经让他感到非常疲倦。一直持续往下沉去的眼皮也在努力地和他的困意抗衡着。  
  
  
佐菲喃喃自语道：“好困。”  
  
  
如果这时候有一杯咖啡那该有多好。可失策的是他忘记了自己最后一杯咖啡在上个月已经被自己喝掉了，有点后悔那时候出任务为什么没去进货。  
  
  
在黑暗的时候，人的五官感应会变得异常敏感，这句话其实说得很对。尤其是现在，办公室外的四周被黑暗给笼罩唯独他这里灯火通明显得非常特别显眼。他的听力也稍微变得异常敏感，是因为他听见一丝杂声。  
  
  
在佐菲打算后仰躺在懒人椅休息的时候，外头传来悉悉窣窣的声音。原本被睡意充满的大脑也稍微清醒了些，紧绷着端详是从哪里发出的声音。那声音从渐远的地方发出清脆的“踏踏”声。  
  
  
动作缓慢异常响亮。  
  
  
佐菲听清的时候，也判定了那是有人在走路的声音。可那个声音前往的方向是自己的所在地。当那个声音停在办公室大门的时候，佐菲的心咯噔了一下。然后由沉默代替了自己的焦躁。  
  
  
佐菲见那人停在自己的办公门口，却没了动静觉得有点奇怪但保持警惕问道：“是谁在外头？”  
  
  
外头等待的人听见佐菲的询问，没回应就直接“咔嚓”的一声把门打开了。  
  
  
待到那人把门关上，从黑暗走出来的时候佐菲差一点就要把他手上的光屏给丢出去。看清楚来者何人，他才把手上的光屏放下，心中大石犹如被冲走呼了一口气道：“原来是你，希卡利。”  
  
  
被叫做希卡利的男人一脸好像看到什么有趣的事情，嘴角忍不住上扬，自顾拉开椅子坐在佐菲对面说道：“怎么，你还怕有鬼不成？”  
  
  
“开什么愚蠢玩笑，我、我只是以为是有怪兽入侵了而已。”  
  
  
“哦？你还怕是怪兽呀？如果这里真的出现怪兽，只能说你们宇宙警备队总部的防护和监视系统不太好。”  
  
  
“……就算是不好也是你们科技局办事不力不是吗？”  
  
  
希卡利冷静思考了一下，总部的各种科技包括防护和监视系统也都出自他们局里：“唔……说得也对。”  
  
  
佐菲打从心底怀疑希卡利今天的智商有没有在线，还是他只是纯属想找个机会调侃自己？罢了罢了，佐菲拍掉脑子里的疑问说道：“所以你来这里是有什么事情吗，希卡利。”  
  
  
希卡利没回答佐菲的问题，自顾问起别的：“你今天要熬夜加班？”看了一眼那堆积如山的文件。  
  
  
佐菲顺着他的视线看一下文件，每看一眼就头痛一次：“对，虽然已经做得差不多但还是有很多。”  
  
  
也不知道能不能赶完，佐菲心里叹气道。  
  
  
就在佐菲心里祈祷着希卡利不是来捣蛋的时候，希卡利对他说：“我陪你一起做吧。”  
  
  
“一起做吗？随便你……诶诶诶——你说什么！”  
  
  
“我说一起做。两个人一起做总好过一个人在那苦头干完。”  
  
  
佐菲以为自己听错了忍不住伸手掐了自己脸颊一下。  
  
  
痛的，不是幻觉。  
  
  
“你有什么企图，希卡利。”  
  
  
“企图吗？如果我说我怕你不敢听，佐菲。”希卡利看似有预谋的笑了笑。  
  
  
佐菲表示那还是算了吧。他宁愿不知道总好过知道一些不得了的东西那就更糟糕了。  
  
  
已经决定两人一起分担的佐菲把一半的文件分给了希卡利。佐菲和希卡利仔细的说出有什么注意的事项要小心，想了想希卡利和自己同样拥有着勋章的身份，估计一些不太重要的文件能交由他批改也成。  
  
  
佐菲说如果已经明白你就可以开始做了。  
  
  
希卡利对他说放心，我听明白了，但是在开始之前先借用一下你的茶水间。  
  
  
佐菲疑惑的看着希卡利提出来的要求也没说什么只是和他说你自便吧。  
  
  
希卡利把手上拿着的东西带去茶水间而佐菲则是不再理会他开始新的一波忙碌起自己的工作。  
  
  
佐菲在一面做着报告的时候又再次感叹着如果这个时候有一杯热腾腾的咖啡就好了。就在他这么想着的时候，希卡利捧着一杯咖啡放在佐菲面前。

希卡利对他说：“喝吧。”  
  
  
“我已经放了方糖，不苦。”  
  
  
佐菲望着突然冒出的咖啡，一脸惊讶的望着坐回去他对面还开始喝起咖啡的希卡利，对着他说了声谢谢，如同个得到礼物的小孩子似的小心翼翼捧着那温热的咖啡小嘬了一口后说：“好喝。”  
  
  
“你怎么会突然带咖啡过来了。”  
  
  
“前几天听见你和艾斯抱怨说咖啡没完了。碰巧那时候梦比优斯去了地球一趟带回了咖啡当作手信，加上这几天你都跑出去做任务，想着今天回来你肯定要熬夜加班完成，怕你想喝就干脆带过来了。”希卡利云淡风轻解释道。  
  
  
希卡利原本没打算要带咖啡来的。毕竟他原初的目的只是想陪陪眼前的人，但得悉这人或许会熬不过没有咖啡陪的日子，便把梦比优斯给自己的咖啡顺便带过去了。  
  
  
刚才瞧见那人露出一丝犹如小孩子那般开心的模样，他想他有带来是对的，一下子没藏住嘴角的笑意便给佐菲看见了。  
  
  
佐菲听着希卡利说的话，不明白为什么眼前的这个人对自己那么好。对自己那么好究竟有什么企图。  
  
  
企图吗，佐菲心想。  
  
  
佐菲回想起刚才那人的举动再结合刚才那番暧昧不清的话语还有他有意无意露出的笑容，像是意识到什么脸忽然红了起来，低下头对希卡利说道我们还是继续赶报告吧，说完就把头埋得低低假装修改报告。  
  
  
希卡利望着突然把头低下的人。虽然看不见他的表情，但他那通红的耳尖却已经出卖了他。希卡利觉得他应该明白自己的意思，轻笑着，这个石脑瓜总算是开窍了一回，然后才说了一声好。  
  
  
也不知道经过多少时间，等到外头的等离子火花塔又开始一点一点亮起光的时候，两人才终于通宵完成合作，总算把剩下的报告给赶完。佐菲顶着不明显的黑眼圈说：“总算做完了……真是太好了……”再也顶不住困意来袭，往后一躺，没过三秒就呼噜睡着了，留下一脸愣着的希卡利看着他的睡脸。  
  
  
希卡利原本还打算做完之后约佐菲到食堂吃个早餐，不过看来这邀约得往后退了。看着疲倦不堪的那人躺在椅子上，一点防备都没有，希卡利就这样静静地看着他，也不知道想到什么笑了起来，直到外头传来路过的人在说话的声音他才缓慢站起来伸个懒腰。  
  
  
他把杯子洗干净后放回原本的地方，再从衣帽架上拿走披风把他披在佐菲的身上。当披风被希卡利轻轻地放下的时候，他听见佐菲的唇瓣好像在蠕动着。他一时没忍住把耳朵靠过去以为他会说什么奇怪的梦话的时候，只是听见了非常小声的说了句：“……谢谢你……希卡利……”  
  
  
希卡利听后，扑哧笑出了声，要说谢谢好歹下次别在睡着的时候说呀。然后小心翼翼的在他额间留个吻。温柔的帮他整理了桌上的文件后，希卡利才离开。就在开门的时候，他差一点就撞到迎面而来寻找佐菲的泰罗和艾斯。  
  
  
泰罗和艾斯知道佐菲昨天一夜没回过家，知道他肯定又在办公室熬夜批改报告，便一同前去佐菲的办公室看看他如何。殊不知打开门的时候就差点撞上了同样和佐菲一起熬夜出来的希卡利。  
  
  
希卡利望着那两人犹如死鱼眼震惊的表情知晓他们误会什么，但也没打算做太多的解释，怕吵到里头的人便小声对着他们说：“嘘——你哥哥刚睡着而已，别打扰他。”  
  
  
说完，就越过他两离开了。  
  
  
据某位与佐菲队长长得相似的奥特曼人士透露，当天希卡利离开之后佐菲也没有好好成功睡上一觉。原因是被一脸生无可恋的艾斯和一脸以为自家哥哥被吃掉的模样而惊恐的泰罗摇醒了本该睡着的佐菲。有一瞬间，佐菲差点要用M87光线把泰罗给轰炸出去。  
  
  
而本报里另外一位蓝族当事人表示奥特兄弟感情真好，无时无刻都在吵着，习惯就好以做结尾，结束了这场闹剧。  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
